icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 MJHL Alumni News
in the News NHL Entry Draft *Jordan Stallard selected by the Winnipeg Jets and Dean Stewart by the Arizona Coyotes. July *Myles Fee hired by Charlotte Checkers of the AHL as video coach. *Jason Kasdorf resigned with the Buffalo Sabres for two years. *Darren Helm signed a five-year, $19.25 million contract with Detroit Red Wings. *Jordin Tootoo signed a 1 year, $750,000 contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. August *Brandon Wheat Kings promote David Anning to Head Coach & hire Don McGillivray as Assistant Coach. *Rockford IceHogs signed forward Bryn Chyzyk to one-year AHL contract. *Beau Taylor and the Newcastle North Stars won the AIHL Championship. November *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/19). December *Lasse Petersen played for Denmark at the World Junior Hockey Championship. January *Jayson Argue, Tanner Jago, Brett Orr, and the Bentley Falcons played Army at Fenway Park in Boston. *Brett Orr named the Atlantic Hockey Defenseman of the Week (1/8). February *Braeden Ostepchuk named to NEHC All-Conference Second Team. *The Chicago Blackhawks signed Jordin Tootoo to a one-year contract extension. *Coach Barry Trotz won his 700th NHL game with a 4-1 win over the New York Rangers. *Cody Longie and the Bottineau Lumberjacks won the NJCAA National Championship, Longie selected Tournament MVP. Also he was named to the NJCAA All-American First Team. March *Taeron Lewis, Braeden Ostepchuk, David Robertson and the Norwich Cadets won the NEHC Championship and then the NCAA Division III Hockey Championship. *Kyle Bird selected the BCIHL Top Defenceman and named to the First Team All-Star. *Brenden Kotyk and the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs won the NCHC Championship. *Kyle Bird and the Victoria Vikings won the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Championship. April *Brendan Harms named Senior CLASS Award winner for NCAA Division I Hockey. *Craig Scott and the Milton Keynes Lightning won the EPIHL Championship. *Beau Taylor and Australia won silver at the Division II Group A World Hockey Championship. National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Jason Berube *Travis Brown *Nathan Bruyere *Bryn Chyzyk *Anthony Collins *Sean Collins *Patrick D'Amico *Taylor Dickin *Josh Elmes *Myles Fee *Derek Gingera *Justin Hamonic *Jason Kasdorf *Brett Lernout *Jens Meilleur *Tyler Noseworthy *Brendan O’Donnell *Craig Scott *Craig Simchuk *Matt Spafford *Michael Stiliadis *Peter Stoykewych *Roger Tagoona *Dylan Wells *Dave Williams Major Junior *Mackenzie Dwyer *Morgan Geekie *Brad Goethals *Chase Harrison *Brandson Hein *Nick Henry *Sam Huston *Ryley Lindgren *Lasse Petersen *Mario Petit *Taylor Sanheim *James Shearer *Jordan Stallard *Matt Stanley *Colton Veloso University & College *Matt Alexander *Tyler Anton *Jayson Argue *Justin Augert *Jeff Bartel *Connar Bass *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Evan Bennett *Michael Berens *Henry Berger *Liam Bilton *Kyle Bird *Ryan Bittner *Brad Bowles *Shawn Bowles *Channing Bresciani *Sam Briscoe *Brett Brooks *Derrick Brooks *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Warren Callis *Gordon Campbell-Follows *Darien Cardinal *Patrick Carlin *Jon Carlson *Danys Chartrand *Sam Chatterley *Jordan Christianson *Andrew Clark *Justin Coachman *Ryan Cooper *Rory Davidson *Nick Deery *Devon Dell *Jordan DePape *Justin Derlago *Brett Dudar *Eddie Eades *Connor Faupel *Devon Fordyce *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Hudson Friesen *Lucas Froese *Garrett Geane *Dylan Gejdos *Shane Gingera *Anthony Golio *Richard Gratz *Garick Gray *Michael Gudmandson *David Haaf *Logan Harland *Brendan Harms *David Heath *Jake Heisinger *Mack Heisinger *Adam Henry *Alex Henry *Troy Hoban *Emerson Hrynyk *Ben Hull *Rene Hunter *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Joren Johnson *Garrett Johnston *Talor Joseph *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Kurt Keats *Dylan Kelly *Zack Klebaum *Cole Klippenstein *Brenden Kotyk *Ty Kraus *Nakeh Lamothe *John Lawrence *Taeron Lewis *Matt Liggett *Drake Lindsay *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Quintin Lisoway *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Ryan Luiten *David MacGregor *Mitch Maraschiello *Travis Marit *Connor Martin *Graham McBain *Cole McCaig *Connor McCallum *Dillan McCombie *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Kajon McKay *Jeremy McNeil *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Evan Morden *Carey Morrison *Romano Morrison *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Dylan Nelson *Michael Newberger *Jeremy Olinyk *Brett Orr *Braeden Ostepchuk *Johney Parise-Cormier *Nathan Park *Brandon Parrone *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Tyler Penner *Tim Perks *Steven Phillips *Jeremy Pominville *Erik Pushka *Troy Rapuano *David Robertson *A.J. Rupert *Aaron Ryback *Derek Sand *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Parker Sharp *Cole Smith *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Kurt Sonne *Paul Soubry *George Splichal *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Dean Stewart *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Paul Stoykewych *Johl Swedlo *Beau Taylor *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Russell Turner *Justin Valentino *Grant Valiquette *Clay Van Diest *Mitch Van Teeling *Jonah Wasylak *Chris Westlund *Zach Whitecloud *Jeremy Wik *Colin Woods *Matt Young *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni